unsilarfandomcom-20200214-history
Andruil's Rise of evil
This part takes part after the end of the story. As Andruil is suggested to be dead by the strike team. This part leads to how Andruil comes back, learning about his true origin and his true purpose. Due to Andruil sacrificing himself for everyone to escape, he is left broken on the planet Bisonaris due to falling from high altitude. The Borganians take him to their temple; which was seen as the strike team were on the planet from a distance. Once they brought Andruil to their temple, they put him in medical care of robots. He was in critical state where he lost half of his right arm that broke his fall (ripping half his arm off). The only way to save him was to make parts of his body cybernetic. After that, he was introduced to the Borganians who serve him. They tell him of his origin and the purpose as Andruil Kaiyolyte. After being seduced by common views Borganians have with Andruil, he agrees to server as the leader of Unsilar. Which was not ruled for generations (since the three way war). In order to create Unsilar again, Andruil has to find the hidden legions such as the legion on Bisonaris and unite them together. He then goes to the planet Vanduil, a super planet left in Barrens and dead marshes. Story After sacrificing his life for the strike team to escape Bisonaris, he was left on the rough stone. His body was damaged by the fall, with half a right arm and burns all over his body. Surrounded by shards of blue glass and dark metal. Dry blood and tears all over his face. It was a few hours till the unknown creatures found him, then carried his remains back to where they came from. In a dark room with a single spot light beaming downwards to Andruil's broken body on the vertical surgery table, robots would rebuild his body, injecting a dozen types liquids to help his pain and prevent infections; any way to keep him alive. Andruil groans and mumbles in pain. His emotions filled with rage, because he is consumed by confusion as his mind is shattered, reality turned into riddles in his perspective. Every second his eyes lids draw closer together, resisting with might. But not enough might kept him going. His vision fades. Andruil goes into a dreaming state, seeing his best moments with everyone he cared about. Then it switched into the death of his unfair brother in law. Then it switched to Andruil's fall, he could feel the fear and wind brushing opposite sides of his skin. Scanning around for his feet to touch the ground, making him spin uncontrollably. The spinning stops and Andruil is facing downwards, unable to move and only to to watch slowly as he reaches the ground. Before he hit's the ground he wakes up. The surgery must be over, he thinks. But he is inside a box his body size like a casket. He feels alive and he can hear hisses and voices... ... ...The box suddenly opens with Andruil seeing bury colours. He falls out the box, but rises on his feet ready to fight in defence. His vision comes clear, he can see humanoids surrounding him but he does not know who they are. The room is cylinder and dark. Crimson lights that were not bright enough to show the whole room. One of the humanoids stepped forward, speaking foreign language but was instantly interrupted by another humanoid. A humanoid behind Andruil stepped forwards, all of a sudden was hit in the face by Andruil. Which caused swords to be sheaved, directed to Andruil. He then rushed to one of them, disarming the humanoid and taking his sword. With the crimson light he could see his right arm, that is holding the sword, was not skin or flesh but metal. He fell onto his knees in submission to confusion again. One humanoid walked boldly in front of the young man on his knees and told him "Get up". The humanoids looking at each other in awkwardness, Andruil looking upwards to the Butter-milk skin humanoid. Worried, confused and in shame he got up and was escorted by them all to go outside. As he was being escorted, Andruil would see more of the Butter-milk skinned humanoids in and outside the temple; running errands, relaxing, fighting, reading books and staring to the calm blue sky. Andruil was free to run away from the escort as none of the humanoids were holding him. But he did not chose to run... ... Lieutenant Lormar explained to Andruil about the prophesy of Unsilar. Andruil is the phrophet, the decendent of Dominus Renagon, known to be Th Dark Lord and Emperor of the Borganians. Lormar finishes it off with "You knew your father's ancestor Zoldo Factus, your great great great grand father. However, you never knew that your mother was the grand daughter of our creator. This makes you a tied to a hero and the Dark Lord." Lormar's philosophies were making sense to Andruil, they both shared similar opinions which Andruil never spoke about but always thought of. Lormar bends his knee to him, and offers his loyalty for Andruil to become the leader to unite the other secrete Borganian legions. Andruil feels warm inside, with passion and understanding of his purpose as well as his family; he accepts the offer. Lormar would train the young man to become the best Warrior of the legion, to be unchallenged and lead with a strong mindset... Category:Locus VI